Farewell
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Aún no era demasiado tarde para aceptar que era otra ficha del juego. Era la pieza clave, aquella que sin ser la más importante es imprescindible para que el puzzle esté terminado. La ficha que se sacrifica mientras la ficha aventajada alcanza la meta.MxN
1. Derrumbe

**¡Holas!**

**Sé que os estáis preguntando qué hago yo subiendo cosas cuando tengo miles de viñetas que subir para los otros fics XDDDD. Vale, admito que no podía soportar más el decir "ay, es que eso lo explico en un fic que todavía no he subido, bla bla bla" No quería subir este fic hasta tenerlo terminado, pero bueno, se hará poquito a poco.**

**Aquellos que siguen mis fics sabrán que he comentado muchas veces que estaba haciendo un fic con lemon de MelloxNear, bien, éste es XDDD. Ahora sí, no voy a subir el rating del fic ni voy a decir nada hasta el capítulo 3, porque no quiero que alguien entre a ver el fic por el puro morbo de leer un MelloxNear con lemon. El argumento de este fic es mucho más complejo que un simple lemon. Admito que la idea surgió de "quiero escribir un lemon" pero al final el lemon acabó siendo una consecuencia de una trama, no el objetivo de la trama, como supongo que debe ser. La culpa la tiene que soy casi incapaz de hacer PWP, y de querer hacer lemon surgió toda la trama del fic (que ya aprovecho de paso para explicar muchos de mis puntos de vista sobre el MelloxNear y Death Note en general).**

**El argumento se centra en mi versión de lo que ocurrió realmente en los días previos a la derrota de Light. Mi forma de explicar la muerte de Mello y cómo éste influyó en la victoria de Near. No sé si habrá más gente con mi misma opinión, pero todo lo que cuento está totalmente basado en cosas del manga, así que cualquiera puede comprobarlo. Para poder entender bien el fic sin perderse, hay que manejar bastante bien la parte de Mello y Near en Death Note jeje.**

**Os cuento también que lo que está ambientado en el caso Kira son los capítulos 2 y 3. Este primer capítulo es un flashback a la época de Wammy's House. Tuve dudas de ponerlo en el segundo capítulo en lugar del primero, pero creo que es mejor así porque se explican cosas de la relación entre Mello y Near que luego aparecerán en el siguiente.**

**Hace siglos que lo empecé, así que espero que no esté demasiado OOC. Yo lo releí el otro día y me encantó XD. Se lo dedico a Angie2000 porque me pidió un fic donde Mello y Near se "llevaran bien" jeje. Bueno, no se llevan bien exactamente, digamos que por ciertas circunstancias, se soportan XD.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la trama de Death Note no me pertenecen, son de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Lo que no, me lo he inventado yo, pero sin ganar ni un céntimo por ello TT

**Advertencias: **Este fic es un puro spoiler del final de Death Note, si no sabes TODO lo que pasa, no lo leas. Además, contiene yaoi y lemon (leve y soportable para cualquiera, creo yo) así que si no te gusta el yaoi puedes leer el capítulo 1 y 2 pero el 3, no XD.

**Pos nada más, espero vuestros comentarios y por supuesto, espero que os guste XD.**

DERRUMBE

Mello tenía el sueño ligero, por lo que el leve chasquido de la puerta de su habitación fue suficiente para despertarle. Abrió levemente los ojos, y en otras condiciones, se habría dado la vuelta y habría seguido durmiendo, pero se sobresaltó al ver una figura fantasmal que brillaba, casi plateada, a la luz de la luna.

Se incorporó de un salto, alterado y respirando agitadamente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se relajó, no sin una sensación de molestia y algo de enfado. No era ningún fantasma. No era más que Near…

- ¿Estás chalado o qué?- protestó, respirando hondo para que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.- ¡Por poco me matas del susto!, ¿crees que puedes entrar en las habitaciones de la gente a estas horas de la madrugada?

Near bajó un poco la cabeza, disculpándose. Sabía que Mello reaccionaría así, pero no podía acudir a otro sitio. Como bien había dicho Mello, no podía presentarse en la habitación de Roger a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

Había sido una pesadilla horrible, terriblemente angustiosa. No recordaba haber tenido otra igual y, sin embargo, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar de alguna manera. Pensó que era probable que se hubiera repetido anteriormente pero con una intensidad menor sin llegar a despertarle. Pero había sido tan real… Podía incluso sentir la calidez de la sangre chorreando por su mejilla. Se había llevado la mano a ella para comprobar si de verdad estaba sangrando, pero no eran más que lágrimas transparentes.

Mello se quedó mirándolo, esperando una explicación y descubrió que, pese a que Near se mantenía quieto como una estatua, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

- ¡Near!- exclamó con preocupación.

Aunque quisiera reprocharle lo que había hecho, se daba cuenta de que algo debía haberle ocurrido. Algo grave como para hacer que el chico temblara de esa forma y su piel brillara más pálida que nunca. Algo tan grave como para atreverse a ir a su habitación y despertarle en medio de la noche.

Podía echarle de su cuarto sin miramientos y seguir durmiendo pero… ¿acaso sería capaz de poder dormir sabiendo que Near había acudido a él por alguna razón?

- Near, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó, destapando su cama para levantarse y comprobar que Near estaba bien.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Near se lo impidió al alcanzar la cama con rapidez, metiéndose dentro de ella con el cuerpo encogido, las rodillas casi tocándole el pecho, dándole la espalda a Mello, que había quedado atrapado en la parte de la cama que pegaba a la pared.

Mello estaba confuso. No le hacía gracia que Near se metiera en su cama, pero por otro lado, una actitud así por su parte era tan desconcertante… Posó la mano en su hombro para girarle e intentar descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba pero Near estaba tenso. Tenso y helado.

Volvió a subir las mantas, tapándolo para que entrara en calor. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. No se atrevía a acercarse porque Near era de los que se incomodaban con el más mínimo roce, pero aún así, ¡se había metido en su cama!, ¿qué diablos iba buscando?, ¿sería porque tenía frío?

Dudando, Mello se acercó pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo el frío que despedía. En contra de todo lo que se podría imaginar, el cuerpo de Near no se tensó más, sino que se relajó con el contacto dejando que el calor de Mello lo envolviera, acomodando la espalda contra su pecho, deslizando las rodillas hasta que sus piernas descansaron sobre las de Mello, también ligeramente elevadas.

Seguía sin entender nada, sin entender que Near buscara aquel contacto. Nunca se habría imaginado que Near necesitara aquella cosa llamada afecto.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó en voz baja, ya que no era necesario hacerlo más fuerte. Los cabellos de Near le rozaban la nariz al haber amoldado su postura de forma que su rostro ocupaba el hueco que dejaba el cuello y los hombros de Near.

- He tenido una pesadilla.- murmuró.

Near no lo veía, pero Mello abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era muy fácil pensar que aquello no era más que una excusa para meterse en su cama, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como vino. Near jamás haría algo así por una simple excusa. Debía haber sido una pesadilla muy horrible, sin duda.

- ¿Y qué ocurría?- indagó Mello.

Sin esperarlo, Near se dio la vuelta, quedando ambos chicos de frente, mirándose con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Al estar tan cerca, Mello pudo ver los pequeños surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas al secarse sobre su piel. Near había estado llorando. Hasta ese momento ni se había planteado la posibilidad de que Near pudiera hacerlo, nunca le había visto llorar. Estaba sorprendido por haber descubierto que Near, a pesar de todo, era humano, necesitaba afecto, lloraba, sentía… Aunque sólo fuera en situaciones extremas.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?- preguntó Near, tomando totalmente de improviso a Mello.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Mello, frunciendo un poco el ceño con extrañeza. No sabía qué pretendía Near con esa pregunta, ni cual sería la respuesta esperada, pero decidió contestar de forma que aliviara un poco la situación.- Sé que eres el más listo de Wammy's House, aunque odie reconocerlo, que te gustan los puzzles y los juguetes, que eres solitario, un poquito antipático, muy directo al hablar…

- No me refiero a eso.- interrumpió Near.- Me refería a mi vida antes de que llegara aquí.

Mello se quedó pensativo. Por supuesto no sabía el nombre real de Near, ya que sus nombres reales sólo los conocía Roger, ni tampoco el lugar de donde venía. Había pasado mucho tiempo, él era pequeño y sólo llevaba allí unos meses cuando Near llegó al orfanato.

- Lo siento pero no sé nada. Ya sabes como es Roger, no suelta prenda. Sólo recuerdo que yo tenía cinco años, así que tú debías tener tres. Todos nos ilusionamos mucho cuando nos dijeron que iban a traer un niño nuevo. Lo que pasa es que luego nos decepcionamos un poco, eras muy pequeño, siempre te sentabas en un rincón y nunca hablabas, eras raro, bueno, sigues siéndolo. Pensábamos que eras mudo o algo así, pero L consiguió hacerte hablar.

Near sonrió levemente. Sí, recordaba todas aquellas cosas, aunque fueran recuerdos muy lejanos y borrosos.

- Yo también me acuerdo de eso. Pero en la pesadilla…- Near se estremeció al recordar los gritos y la sangre.- No recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que pasó conmigo antes de llegar aquí, es como si todo se hubiera borrado.

- Es que eras muy pequeño.

- Ya, pero, ¿tú recuerdas algo de tu familia o algo anterior a Wammy's House?

El rostro de Mello se ensombreció. Él recordaba cosas, imágenes sueltas, lo que ocurría era que no le gustaba pensar en ello. Pero ahora que Near se lo había recordado, lo hizo.

- Sólo recuerdo situaciones concretas. Por ejemplo, creo que no tenía padre porque no tengo ninguna imagen de él, a lo mejor murió o mi madre era madre soltera, quién sabe. Mi madre era joven y guapa, con el pelo como el mío pero largo. Vivíamos en una casa muy pequeña, bueno, seguramente no era una casa sino un apartamento. Y donde vivíamos hacía mucho frío porque mi madre por las noches siempre me preparaba chocolate caliente para que entrara en calor. También recuerdo mi nombre y que hablábamos otro idioma diferente, porque cuando vine aquí no entendía nada de lo que me decían. Y luego hubo un incendio. No sé si mi madre murió allí o murió en un hospital, yo sólo sé que me llevaron a otro sitio hasta que Watari y Roger me trajeron aquí.

Near bajó la mirada. A él también le gustaría recordar algo, aunque fuera doloroso. Se acercó más a Mello, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Éste se puso boca arriba permitiendo que Near se acurrucara contra él en busca del afecto y el calor que seguramente habían sido borrados de sus recuerdos.

- Yo ni siquiera sé si tenía padres…- murmuró Near, presionando su mejilla contra el pecho de Mello, su mano, posada junto a su cara, agarrándose a la camiseta de su compañero.- A lo mejor me abandonaron nada más nacer, o en cuanto vieron mi pelo…

- ¡No digas eso!- dijo Mello, abrumado por esa idea tan espantosa. Estaba seguro de que Near había tenido unos padres que lo querían. Sólo bastaba recordar la primera imagen que tenía de él, tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, era imposible que nadie le hubiera hecho algo malo a alguien así, y mucho menos por algo tan absurdo como el color de su pelo.- No le pasa nada a tu pelo.

Mello lo miró. Near parecía más tranquilo y había cerrado los ojos. Su cuerpo ya no estaba frío. Al tener la cabeza sobre su pecho, Mello podía verlo desde arriba y se fijó en algo que nunca se había fijado antes. Desde su posición se veían sus párpados cerrados, con largas pestañas. Pestañas de un color oscuro… Mello entornó los ojos, fijándose aún más debido a la poca luz que había. De cerca, el pelo de Near tenía un color extraño. Si bien de lejos podía parecer blanco, no lo era, era más bien como si su color original hubiera descolorido pero sin llegar a ser blanco por completo. Un extraño color gris.

- Near…- susurró en voz muy baja.

Los ojos de Near se abrieron con lentitud y se alzaron para mirarle.

Mello también se fijó en ellos a propósito. Tenía unos ojos grandes y bonitos, pero no solían transmitir ninguna emoción. Mello se dio cuenta de cual era la dificultad para detectar la expresión de sus ojos. Eran de color tan oscuro que el iris se confundía con la pupila, por eso era imposible distinguir los cambios de tamaño de las pupilas que iban emparejadas con distintos sentimientos como el miedo, la sorpresa… Era necesario estar tan cerca como lo estaban en ese momento para descubrir el ligero cambio de tonalidad dentro de ellos. Las pupilas de Near ocupaban la mayor parte del ojo debido a la escasez de luz.

- Near, mañana buscaremos el momento de escabullirnos en el despacho de Roger y encontraremos tu expediente.- propuso Mello, ahora él también estaba intrigado por el pasado de Near.

- De acuerdo.- murmuró Near.

Y después, se quedó dormido.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Cuando Mello despertó por la mañana, su cama estaba vacía. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien y le resultaba incómodo, tampoco quería moverse por miedo a despertar a Near, así que pasó la mayor parte de lo que quedaba de noche pensando en Near y en su pesadilla, intentando averiguar la conexión entre ella y la pregunta de Near acerca de su pasado. Aunque al final parecía que el sueño había acabado venciéndolo y se había sumido en un sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera había oído a Near levantarse y marcharse.

Llegó incluso a pensar que sólo se había tratado de un sueño, pero comprobó que no lo era nada más encontrarse con Near a la hora del desayuno. A la naturaleza esquiva del muchacho se sumaba la mirada huidiza que no lograba sostener la de Mello por más de dos segundos. Estaba claro, no había sido un sueño.

Recordando la propuesta hecha durante la noche, Mello abordó a Near cuando se dirigían a clase. Lo retuvo agarrándole del brazo cuando Near aceleró el paso inútilmente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Mello.- ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?

- Sí…- murmuró Near sin mirarle directamente.- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? Es la única manera de averiguar lo que te pasó.

- Ya, pero ¿y si Roger nos descubre?

- ¡A la mierda con Roger!, ¿qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?, ¿que nos castigue?

- Sí, claro.- dijo Near, como dándole la razón.- Pero, ¿no crees que si no nos ha dicho nada es porque es mejor que no lo sepamos?

- No puedo creerlo.- dijo Mello, sintiéndose decepcionado.- ¿Todo el numerito de anoche y ahora sales con eso? Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a averiguarlo, y luego no me vengas llorando para que te lo cuente.

- Está bien.- Near asintió, accediendo a la par que los nervios se le empezaron a acumular en el estómago.

- A las doce nos encontraremos en el baño de la planta baja, aprovecharemos que a esa hora Roger está con los pequeños.- sugirió Mello. Había tenido toda una noche para trazar el plan.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Near fue puntual y a la hora prevista estaba allí como un reloj. Sólo tuvieron que asomarse al pasillo y comprobar que no había nadie cerca. El despacho de Roger estaba sólo a unos metros por lo que pudieron entrar sin ser vistos. Una vez allí, tampoco sabían muy bien por donde empezar. La habitación era grande y estaba repleta de estanterías.

- Comprueba las vitrinas hasta dar con la que esté cerrada con llave.- dijo Mello, agachándose frente al escritorio y abriendo los cajones.

Vio cómo Near se giraba a mirarle, preguntándose sin duda cómo sabía aquello.

- ¡No te entretengas!- dijo mientras rebuscaba con cuidado de dejar las cosas como estaban.- Sé que por aquí hay una llave escondida… Y antes de que preguntes; la vi un día que vine con Matt a robar tabaco.

No dijo nada, ni se giró a mostrar su sorpresa. Mello tenía razón, no debían entretenerse. Pero aquello que había dicho… A veces le gustaría ser como él, tener ese toque de imprudencia. Near estaba seguro de que si el plan lo hubiera pensado él en lugar de Mello, habrían estado meses observando antes de descubrir dónde guardaba Roger la llave. Podía criticar muchas veces la forma de actuar de Mello, pero no negaba que, pese a lo arriesgado, era una forma más rápida y efectiva.

Near había comprobado la mayoría de las puertas de cristal que cerraban las estanterías, todas ellas estaban abiertas. Todas excepto una.

- ¡Mello!

- ¡La tengo!- dijo Mello mostrando la llave en su mano.

Acudió a donde Near le señalaba. Estaba agachado frente a una de las puertas de la parte baja de las estanterías, puertas de madera opaca, sin cristales. Mello se agachó a su lado, tanteando la cerradura. La mano le temblaba un poco por los nervios y por el miedo a ser descubiertos, por lo que necesitó un par de intentos hasta conseguir introducir la llave.

CLIC

En el interior había un montón de archivadores ordenados por orden alfabético. Sin dudar, Mello cogió el que tenía rotulado en el lomo "M-N" y lo sacó. Lo puso entre él y Near, que estaba también sentado en el suelo, a su lado, y entre ambos comenzaron a pasar los expedientes.

- Mello, aquí está el tuyo.- dijo Near, viendo el nombre de Mello en la parte superior de una carpeta.

Aunque a Mello le dio un vuelco el corazón, ignoró el comentario. Estaban allí para buscar el expediente de Near, no podían perder el tiempo. Al menos esa era la excusa que Mello se puso a sí mismo sin querer admitir que la verdad era que, a pesar de que le causaba curiosidad, sería mejor no indagar en su pasado y quedarse sólo con los escasos y felices recuerdos que tenía.

Antes de que Near pudiera repetir la frase, sin saber que había sido ignorado a propósito, Mello encontró el otro expediente. Lo sacó y lo dejó sobre las piernas de Near. Se sintió impaciente. Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza y había llegado a la conclusión de que Near no era albino como muchos pensaban. Además, era algo tan evidente que hasta se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. El albinismo era algo genético que se caracterizaba por la falta de pigmentación. Los rasgos distintivos eran el pelo completamente blanco, la piel rosada y los ojos muy claros. Near no encajaba con ninguna de las tres cosas; su piel era pálida, blanca, pero debido a que nunca le daba el sol, no por otra cosa, sus ojos eran oscuros al igual que sus pestañas. Si fuera albino, sus pestañas deberían ser blancas. Y su cabello, como bien había comprobado durante la noche, aún conservaba un ligero rastro de color desvaído. No había otra explicación posible que la de que Near había perdido el color original debido a un shock post-traumático. Mello había oído algunas cosas acerca de eso y sabía que era posible. Y si era así, estaba seguro de que Near hacía tiempo que había llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Cómo era posible que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera tenido la necesidad de saber la verdad? Era él mismo, Mello, ajeno a todo aquello, y se moría de curiosidad por saberlo, ¿cómo había podido vivir Near todos esos años sabiendo que había algo raro detrás y no haber hecho nada por averiguarlo?

Pese a toda la curiosidad, al ver la carpeta sobre el regazo de Near, Mello se apartó un poco. Le había ayudado, habían llegado los dos hasta ese punto, pero comprendió que era un momento difícil, que lo que podía haber allí dentro podía no ser agradable, que era algo demasiado íntimo, por eso se apartó, mirando de reojo a Near antes de desviar la mirada de él por completo.

No entendía en absoluto a aquel chico. Impasible, como siempre, mientras la verdad descansaba entre sus manos. Ni un rastro de… nada. No era capaz de comprender cómo la noche anterior una simple pesadilla había conseguido hacerle temblar, congelarse por el miedo, y ahora sostenía la puerta hacia su pasado de forma vacía, como si no fuera más que otro examen con la nota más alta de la clase escrita con rotulador rojo.

Entonces sintió tensarse la manga de su camiseta. Los dedos de Near sujetaban la tela reclamando su atención. Mello se giró y cuando lo hizo, Near abrió la carpeta. Aunque algo turbado y sorprendido, sabía que debía sentirse halagado por ello, no era el momento de preguntarse si Near deseaba compartir verdaderamente esa información o tan sólo se sentía en deuda con él por haberle ayudado.

La carpeta contenía varios documentos, el primero era un informe con el sello de la fundación Watari, a éste seguían distintos informes tanto médicos como de otras instituciones. Ambos chicos leían a la par, en silencio, y Mello pudo notar que, aunque la expresión de Near no cambiaba, sus dedos poco a poco iban aprisionando el papel con más fuerza.

Verdaderamente aterrador.

Near cerró la carpeta y la devolvió al archivador. Mello lo miró intentando encontrar alguna reacción puesto que estaba seguro de que en su propio rostro se podía intuir el desagrado y el horror. Sintió lástima por Near.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Tenía que hacerlo aunque Near no pareciera afectado de ninguna forma.

- Sí.- respondió, devolviéndole la mirada.- Fue real, es lo que quería saber.

- ¿Y cómo puedes quedarte así después de saberlo?- preguntó Mello, la frialdad de Near le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Ya no se puede hacer nada y tampoco voy a recordar nada aunque lo haya leído. Me lo creeré y ya está. El día que vuelva a despertarme sin poder respirar y atemorizado, sabré que se trata de otro recuerdo.

- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES?! ¡Eran tus padres! No te abandonaron, te querían, fueron asesinados brutalmente y no eres capaz de sentir ni una pizca de tristeza.- exclamó Mello, exaltado, pues él mismo estaba a punto de derramar todas aquellas lágrimas que Near parecía incapaz de producir.

- Sí que estoy triste.- dijo Near, bajando la mirada para dejar de ser juzgado por la mirada de Mello.- No recuerdo nada de ellos, son unos completos extraños para mí, sólo que ahora tienen nombre y apellidos pero siguen sin tener rostro. Estoy triste por no poder recordarlos y sentir pena por ellos. Estoy triste porque sólo he sido capaz de recordar la angustia que sentí aquel día gracias a una maldita pesadilla.

Mello abrió la boca para seguir recriminándole, pero no lo hizo. No tenía derecho a hacerlo porque Near tenía razón, podía imaginar cómo se sentía. Él, por el contrario, sí tenía recuerdos…Vio que Near se disponía a guardar el archivador en la estantería y, en acto reflejo, lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera!

Su mano temblaba. Tenía recuerdos… ¿Iba a poder dejarlo pasar así como así? Tenía recuerdos, su madre tenía un rostro de hermosa sonrisa que le cantaba canciones y lo acunaba hasta que se quedaba dormido, además de preparar el mejor chocolate que recordaba haber probado en su vida. ¿De verdad quería obviar todo lo demás cuando él sí podría darle forma en su mente, a diferencia de Near?

Buscó su expediente con rapidez, y lo abrió con igual urgencia, como si hubieran escuchado pasos acercándose que amenazaban con descubrirles. Le hubiera gustado leerlo en secreto, pero lo compartió con Near, se lo debía.

Su expediente era diferente. A simple vista, lo único comprensible era el informe de la fundación Watari, el resto eran documentos escritos en otro idioma, idioma que había olvidado. Supuso que serían también informes médicos y papeleo del orfanato donde estuvo hasta que Roger y Watari lo recogieron.

Los folios escritos en inglés fueron suficientes para descubrir el pasado de Mello. Las lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de ser derramadas por el drama de Near, estallaron de repente. Se derrumbó contra Near, tirando los papeles, que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. El imprevisible impacto hizo que la espalda del pequeño diera contra la estantería, sintiendo su pecho mojarse debido a las lágrimas de su compañero. Veía las mejillas enrojecidas por rabia e impotencia, un puño golpeaba el suelo como si el dolor físico fuera el único bálsamo para el dolor emocional, el otro puño se agarraba con igual fuerza a la tela de su pijama.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida, tampoco sabía qué decir o hacer para consolarle. Un poco tenso por la situación, pasó unos instantes bloqueado antes de decidirse. Finalmente, lo rodeó con sus brazos aunque se sintiera extraño al hacerlo. Había pensado que, viendo que ese tipo de muestra de afecto había dado resultado con él la noche anterior, tal vez también a Mello le sirviera para tranquilizarse.

El efecto fue el esperado. La presión contra su pecho cedió, al igual que la mano que se agarraba a su pijama, aunque Mello siguiera llorando, parecía agradecer el apoyo que le estaba brindando. El chico, poco a poco fue resbalando hasta quedar casi tumbado en el suelo con la mejilla apoyada sobre la pierna de Near. Ahora apenas se oían los sollozos, sin embargo, las lágrimas continuaban empapando el pijama de Near.

Todo aquello era tan nuevo, tan raro, tan desconocido que Near se sentía perdido. Si bien había visto a Mello contener las lágrimas en alguna ocasión, nunca le había visto llorar realmente. Conociendo la rivalidad que existía entre ellos, estaba casi seguro de que, de haber podido elegir, él habría sido la última persona del orfanato frente a la que Mello se habría puesto a llorar. Las circunstancias se habían sucedido así y era cierto que no sabía qué hacer, pero sí tenía claro que lo que no iba a hacer era regocijarse en su abatimiento.

Mello se había portado bien con él, a pesar de todo, cuando acudió en su ayuda, incluso se había arriesgado a ir al despacho de Roger en busca del expediente. Le había dado el afecto que necesitaba en el momento oportuno, él no iba a ser menos. Era consciente de que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo allí sin exponerse a ser descubiertos, pero no iba a ser él quien decidiera cuando acabara aquello. Si Mello necesitaba compañía, allí estaría mientras fuera necesario, no le importaba lo más mínimo que le cayera un buen castigo.

Unos dedos dudosos se despegaron del hombro de Mello para posarse en su cabello, acariciándolo. Aquellos dedos que habitualmente retorcían un mechón de pelo blanquecino, ahora enredaban finos cabellos rubios.

Con ello, al fin Mello acabó por relajarse. Se sentía avergonzado por haber expuesto su debilidad frente a Near y lo último que quería hacer era levantar la cara de su pierna para enfrentarse a él. Era un sentimiento contradictorio, era Near, su rival, quien había conocido su lado más débil, con quién había compartido sus secretos y era también él quien trataba de consolarlo. Sin quererlo estaba cerrando los ojos, tranquilo, sintiéndose seguro. La sensación de su pelo deslizándose entre los dedos de Near era tan reconfortante… ¿Sería por eso que lo hacía continuamente?

- No era más que una…- murmuró Mello, rompiendo el silencio, una forma de excusarse por su reacción.

- No digas eso.- interrumpió Near.- Tenía casi tu edad, debió ser muy difícil.

Mello se limpió la cara con la manga de la camiseta, asintiendo. Tenía que darle la razón a Near. A veces le gustaría tener su capacidad para razonar con frialdad y no dejarse llevar por las emociones. Si hubiera sido así, lo habría comprendido al instante y no se habría puesto a llorar como un loco al pensar que todos sus recuerdos se venían abajo.

- Al final creo que esto no nos ha servido de nada. No ha cambiado nada.- dijo Mello, incorporándose y observando los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Ambos chicos se pusieron a recoger y ordenar los documentos para volver a guardarlo todo en su sitio.

¿De qué había servido conocer todo aquello? Nada había cambiado, salvo descubrir que ya desde los orígenes eran completamente diferentes. Mello había tenido una infancia feliz, pese a vivir en la miseria, gracias al esfuerzo de su madre, una adolescente que sobrevivía trabajando en locales de alterne tras emigrar a Europa occidental, estando embarazada, cuando estalló la guerra de los Balcanes. El dinero de la familia de Near sólo sirvió para que unos ladrones eligieran su casa como objetivo de un robo, asesinando a sus padres mientras que el pequeño logró escapar escondiéndose en el armario de los juguetes. Lo presenció todo a través de las lamas de madera. Cuando lo encontraron días después, su cara estaba manchada con la sangre que había salpicado las puertas y había conseguido introducirse en el interior. El pequeño se tranquilizaba enrollando un pequeño mechón de pelo que había perdido el color de forma repentina, los juguetes guardados en el armario le hacían compañía.

Cuando sólo quedaba un papel por recoger, los dedos de Mello se encontraron con los de Near al intentar alcanzarlo a la vez. Ambos se quedaron parados mientras un escalofrío surgía por el contacto. Después de todo lo que habían compartido desde el día anterior, aquel contacto inocente y carente de contexto resultaba incómodo. Se miraron al retirar las manos, siendo Mello quien se hizo al final con el papel.

- Mello, creo que al final sí ha servido de algo. Ha cambiado todo.- dijo Near.

De cerca y a la luz del día, fijándose mucho, se distinguían las pupilas de Near. Debido a la luz debían estar contraídas, sin embargo, estaban algo dilatadas. Mello creía saber el por qué y sonrió ligeramente, hecho que hizo que las pupilas de Near se abrieran más.

- Creo que tendré que darte la razón, Near.- murmuró Mello.

Viéndolas desde poca distancia, Mello consiguió averiguar el color de sus pestañas, y por tanto, de su pelo original. Eran de un color castaño claro, pues las puntas eran un poco más claras que el resto. También descubrió que la piel de Near no era tan perfecta como parecía.

- No sabía que tuvieras pecas…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, ya me contareis, estoy muy nerviosa e impaciente por saber qué os ha parecido.**

**Odio tener que inventarme cosas , así que he odiado profundamente tener que inventarme el pasado de Mello y Near, pero bueno, al menos la idea del pasado de Near era algo que me llevaba rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre he pensado que Near no es albino, además no tiene ninguna de las características de los albinos, por lo que me gustó explicar mi versión jeje. El pasado de Mello… pues quería algo traumático XD pero no quería que hubiera tenido una mala infancia el pobretico TT.**

**No sé si habrá quedado muy OOC TT, en mi cabeza no lo era porque tenía claras las imágenes en mi mente. Cuando Near va al cuarto de Mello, Mello podía haberlo echado pero le da un poco de remordimientos y curiosidad ver por qué está así (Mello tampoco era un demonio que apaleaba a Near en cada esquina XD). Quería dar una explicación a por qué la relación entre ellos era especial y diferente a las que tenían con los demás. Esto quedará totalmente explicado en el segundo capítulo, aquí sólo quería presentar la escena, el segundo capítulo se encargará de analizar la relación.**

**Por cierto, estuve MUY tentada a meter beso al final XD, pero no lo hice jeje. Dejé claro que estaban MUY cerca, ahora que cada cual piense lo que quiera jajaja.**

**Os mando deberes ¿vale? Tenéis que saberos bien el canon de Death Note para el segundo capítulo o no os vais a enterar de nada XDDDD.**

**Muchos besitos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Ak.**


	2. Dèja Vú

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 2 de Farewell. No he escrito todavía el capítulo 3, lo siento, pero resulta que me he apuntado a una especie de reto de una comunidad de LJ en el que tengo que escribir 20000 palabras en 15 días, así que decidí subir este cap para poder escribir el cap 3 dentro de estos 15 días jejejeje.**

**Espero que recordéis el primer capítulo, si no es así os recomiendo que lo releáis si queréis entender bien este. También espero que me hayáis hecho caso y hayáis estudiado el canon de Death Note. Ahora veréis por qué digo que si no os podéis perder.**

**Este fic es muy complicado de escribir porque más o menos es mi explicación a por qué Mello murió y cómo esto influyó en la victoria de Near. Al final os lo explicaré más detalladamente.**

**¡¡Espero que os guste!!**

DÉJA VÙ

La decisión estaba tomada, sólo quedaba ultimar los detalles de la despedida.

En todo momento había estado al tanto de los movimientos de Near, de forma consentida, ya que Near le hacía llegar a través de Halle toda la información. Y aquello que había escuchado era algo verdaderamente extraño. Conocía demasiado bien a Near como para saber que no daría un paso tan arriesgado sin estar seguro de obtener la victoria. El vívido recuerdo del pequeño calificando a L de perdedor era difícil de ignorar. Por lo tanto, Near debía tener motivos para pensar que esta vez acabaría siendo él quien resolviera el puzzle final.

Pero… ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de ello? Él no consideraba que la solución estuviera tan clara. Con los datos obtenidos sobre los movimientos de la SPK y conociendo quiénes eran sus miembros, no había conseguido más que enlazar un posible plan sin llegar a ver un argumento de evidente triunfo.

Near iba a provocar a Kira para que escribiera un nombre en la Death Note en un enfrentamiento cara a cara con él. Y de esta afirmación podía deducir varias cosas.

Al igual que hizo L en su día, Near también era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida llegado el momento, pero únicamente cuando hubiera llegado el momento. Mientras tanto, eran otros los que se encargaban de aquellas tareas que podían suponer un peligro. Estaba claro que, debido a la dificultad del caso, existía la posibilidad de morir en el intento. Pero conocía a Near lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a utilizar a los suyos para algo que supusiera una muerte segura. No iba a utilizar vidas humanas a propósito a cambio de su victoria.

Y desde la llegada de la SPK a Japón, las líneas de actuación habían sido bastante claras y bastante obvias. Insultantemente obvias para tratarse de Near.

La información que éste le pasaba a través de Halle era concisa. Frases que a menudo escondían un segundo propósito, datos en apariencia triviales que en realidad se trataban de pistas para que él las siguiera. Aquel era su juego, el juego de ambos. Ya le había probado una vez, revelándole que Kira era el segundo L, confiando en que no le sería difícil descubrir la identidad de Light Yagami. Near quería forzar a Kira a escribir un nombre en la Death Note… Esa frase…No dudaba de que fuera cierto, pero en el contexto del juego en el que se encontraban unidos no dejaba de parecerle otra de esas pistas que le instaban a seguir una línea de investigación concreta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

La nueva ocupación de Halle Lidner como guardaespaldas de Kiyomi Takada le había resultado bastante fastidiosa. Era difícil contactar con ella sin correr riesgos ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a la portavoz de Kira, y este impedimento también debía ser extensible a Near, cuya comunicación con la mujer se vería también limitada por las mismas razones. Era por ello que Halle únicamente acudía en su día libre al piso que usaba la SPK en Japón, y lo hacía bajo extremas medidas de precaución, bien entrada la noche, horas después de haber apagado las luces del apartamento fingiendo haberse ido a dormir.

Mello había averiguado esto después de vigilarla durante unos días y asegurarse así de poder contar con un momento para contactar con ella sin causar riesgos a nadie. Y estaba seguro de que no le fallaría. Utilizar al comandante Rester o a Gevanni habría sido demasiado complicado, aparte de que no sabía con certeza si estaban al corriente del grado de colaboración que Near mantenía con él, habría sido incluso lógico que desconfiaran de una proposición así venida de alguien que había sido un criminal.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

20 de Enero 2010 – 3.42 am.

Desde el exterior, todas las luces del edificio se veían apagadas, nada hacía sospechar que aquel bloque de apartamentos contuviera la sede de una organización que trabajaba sin descanso a todas horas del día e incluso de la madrugada.

Pero Mello no se extrañó, más bien se trataba de una prueba de que sus exigencias habían sido cumplidas. A su alrededor la calle estaba desierta, a aquellas horas ni siquiera había coches circulando. Nadie le había estado siguiendo y podía constatar que salvo él y un perro callejero que rebuscaba en cubos de basura, no había nadie más.

Entró en el edificio. Ya sabía de antemano la planta a la que tenía que acudir, y localizar la puerta exacta no le resultó ningún problema gracias a las indicaciones de Lidner. Una vez llegó, tocó débilmente con los nudillos y en seguida la puerta se abrió. Tan rápida respuesta indicaba que la mujer había estado esperando esa pequeña señal al otro lado. Bien, todo iba bien.

Halle cerró la puerta de nuevo, una vez Mello hubo entrado. En su rostro se podía notar la inquietud y la preocupación que todo aquello le estaba causando.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?- preguntó, aunque imaginaba que no recibiría ninguna contestación convincente.

En ese aspecto, Mello y Near eran parecidos. Ambos recibían datos e información que procesaban en silencio en un secreto diálogo interior. A menudo sus respuestas no aclaraban nada excepto añadir más confusión con extrañas preguntas y singulares requerimientos. Halle era la única que conocía realmente el vínculo que existía entre Near y Mello, ella era el medio a través del cual jugaban a aquel juego de mensajes encriptados. Se limitaba a pasar la información de un lado a otro sin saber cual sería en realidad su función aunque siendo consciente de que tras ella siempre se escondía el principio de acción y reacción.

A veces pensaba que todo habría sido más fácil si Mello se hubiera unido directamente a la SPK. Aunque si lo analizaba bien, era mucho más provechosa la situación que mantenían. Mello actuaba por su cuenta, libre de usar sus propios métodos, suponiendo una amenaza independiente de la que la SPK representaba para Kira. De este modo, no había posibles sospechas de que los actos de uno o de otro estuvieran relacionados. Por esa razón, aquella proposición de Mello le había parecido totalmente fuera de lógica.

Aunque no podía estar segura al cien por cien, según su conocimiento, exceptuando la vez que Mello la obligó a llevarle con Near, no habían vuelto a tener un acercamiento de aquel tipo. Y precisamente Mello había elegido uno de los peores momentos para repetirlo pudiendo resultar incluso peligroso. Sin embargo, había accedido a sus deseos. No podía dejar de pensar que aquello no era más que otro movimiento del juego, y ella, como conductora, no debía interponerse en el desarrollo de la partida. El propósito de las jugadas era algo que sólo conocían los jugadores, y ella sólo era el tablero sobre el que las plasmaban.

- Esto es algo entre Near y yo.- respondió Mello, tal y como esperaba.

- Eso ya lo suponía.- dijo Halle, torciendo la comisura de los labios con disgusto.- Mello, no le he dicho nada a Near de lo que me dijiste ni de lo de esta visita. Entiendo que sea lo que sea aquello que estáis planeando necesitéis acordar ciertas cosas en persona pero…dudo mucho que Near te sea de mucha ayuda estando dormido.

Mello no respondió. En lugar de hablar se puso a mirar alrededor. Halle resopló, molesta por no recibir ninguna aclaración, ni tan siquiera una pista.

- No hay cámaras, si es lo que estás buscando.- aclaró la mujer.- Y ahora debes darme la pistola y dejar que te registre. Como comprenderás… en una situación así…

- Claro, lo entiendo. De todas formas no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño.- accedió Mello, entregándole la pistola. También le dejó el abrigo y permitió que le registrara en busca de algo que pudiera suponer un peligro para Near. Entretanto, preguntó.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido?

- Algo más de una hora.- respondió Halle, comprobando que todo estaba correcto. Dejó la pistola y el abrigo de Mello sobre una mesa.- Creo que con un solo somnífero incluso habría sido suficiente. Lleva días sin dormir apenas, debe estar agotado.

La agente le condujo a través de un pasillo donde había cuatro puertas, por lo que Mello intuyó que no se trataba de un apartamento demasiado grande. Antes habían estado en la sala principal, donde tenían instalado todo el material de investigación, ordenadores, pantallas, etc. Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta, revelando una pequeña cocina. Por eliminación otra de ellas debía ser un baño y dos dormitorios. La última puerta, frente a la que se pararon, debía ser la habitación de Near. Teniendo en cuenta que el resto de los miembros no estaban allí de forma continua, era de suponer que el otro dormitorio estaba destinado a ellos, ya que siempre había alguien allí acompañando a Near incluso por la noche.

Antes de dejarle entrar, Halle hizo otra aclaración.

- El comandante Rester me dará el relevo a las 7:30 pues a las 8:00 tengo que estar de nuevo con Takada y pasar antes por mi apartamento. Así que para esa hora debes haberte marchado ya.

- Bien.- acordó Mello. También era el momento oportuno para hacer una pregunta enmascarada.- ¿Y qué hay de Gevanni?

Observó cómo el gesto de Lidner dudaba un instante. Bien, todo iba bien.

- No tienes que preocuparte por Gevanni, no creo que venga en unos días.- respondió la mujer.

Se apresuró a tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta con suavidad, en una forma de acabar aquella conversación y así eludir cualquier pregunta por parte de Mello. Las órdenes de Near habían sido concisas al respecto; Mello debía estar al corriente de todos los movimientos de la SPK exceptuando el asunto relacionado con Mikami. Así que, abriendo un poco más la puerta, invitó a Mello a entrar. No había nada raro en ello. Después de todo, para eso había ido hasta allí, urdiendo aquel misterioso plan para estar a solas con Near. No tenía por qué sospechar que estaba intentando quitárselo de en medio para evitar posibles indagaciones sobre las actividades de Gevanni.

Lidner regresó a la sala principal. En otras circunstancias, y aprovechando que Near estaba dormido, tal vez hubiera seguido su ejemplo y hubiera dado una cabezada en el sofá, ya que por la mañana debía continuar con sus obligaciones como guardaespaldas y se encontraría cansada. Pero aquellas circunstancias no eran normales. Debía permanecer alerta.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y para pasar el tiempo, se puso a leer uno de tantos informes que tenía a mano. Debía permanecer despierta, o de lo contrario Mello podría aprovechar el momento para llevarse algo relacionado con la investigación de Gevanni.

Por un instante pensó que tal vez ese fuera el objetivo de aquella extraña visita, pero aquello tampoco tenía demasiado sentido ya que Mello sólo se veía interesado por Near y no por alguna información que pudieran poseer allí. De repente, un perturbado pensamiento cruzó por su mente, haciéndola negar instantáneamente la cabeza para desecharlo. No, aquello sí que no tenía sentido, más aún cuando Near se encontraba dormido a base de somníferos…

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allí estaba Near.

Y la imagen, teñida de recuerdos, le produjo un estremecimiento. Incluso aquella habitación, aunque por completo diferente, parecía devolverle a la época que compartieron en Wammy's House. El color de las paredes, el material del suelo, el estilo del mobiliario… todo era distinto, no obstante, si le hubieran enseñado cien fotografías de dormitorios habría sido capaz de identificar el de Near sin dudarlo. Y no se debía a la evidencia de los juguetes cuidadosamente ordenados sobre una estantería y una rectilínea torre de cajas apiladas. Se debía a la extraña organización de los muebles, algo que para cualquier otra persona habría resultado aleatorio y sin sentido, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el carácter meticuloso de Near. Mello, en cambio, comprendía perfectamente el origen de aquella incoherencia.

El tamaño de la cama y de la habitación indicaba que era el dormitorio principal, pero aunque hubiese espacio suficiente para haberla situado en la posición centrada para la que había sido diseñada, Near la había colocado en una esquina, con uno de los lados completamente pegado a la pared. El resto de muebles también se situaban de forma que daba igual que el espacio quedara desaprovechado o que su funcionalidad se viera limitada. A pesar del tamaño y la distribución distinta de la habitación, Near había intentado reproducir su dormitorio de Wammy's House.

Y aquello le hizo sentir más tranquilo, sintiendo que Near, de forma indirecta, le había preparado el escenario perfecto para recrear aquel déja vú que le había llevado hasta allí. Precisamente era aquello lo que iba buscando, volver a los tiempos en que su único consuelo se traducía en los dedos de Near deslizándose por su pelo, en abrazarse hasta quedar dormidos.

La raíz de aquel comportamiento se remontaba a aquella noche en que Near había acudido a su habitación después de tener una pesadilla. Muchas veces había maldecido la hora en que lo eligió a él, el menos indicado. Quizás fuera consciente del efecto que causaría en él, una forma de abrir el camino a las licencias que empezaron a tomarse a partir de entonces, o sólo se tratara de la conjetura de que él, como segundo del orfanato y dos años mayor, pudiera conocer algo sobre su pasado.

Los hechos ocurridos aquel día derrumbaron momentáneamente el muro de la rivalidad, dejando al descubierto sus debilidades y sus secretos. Luego volvieron a reconstruirlo, pero ya era tarde, como bien había aventurado Near aquel día, todo había cambiado. Se sucedieron muchas noches idénticas en las que uno aparecía en la habitación del otro para acabar dormidos sin intercambiar siquiera una palabra.

Sin hacer ruido, Mello se metió cuidadosamente en la cama, volviendo a taparse con las mantas. Era aquella calidez especial, aquel olor, aquella sensación de tranquilidad que volvía intacta a pesar del paso de los años. Near dormía encogido, de cara a la pared, por lo que Mello se acomodó contra su espalda, haciendo el contacto más cercano a la vez que amoldaba las piernas en la misma posición de las de Near. Su tamaño, más pequeño que el de Mello, hacía que ambos cuerpos encajaran a la perfección.

Los dos juntos formaban una única pieza.

Apretó los ojos, como si el sentido de esa frase le doliera más que la opresión que sentía dentro de su pecho. Había tardado mucho tiempo en rendirse a aquella evidencia que ya le había sido revelada hacía muchos años. Pero aún no era tarde, no demasiado, al menos.

Era demasiado tarde para él, pero no para Near.

No había ido hasta allí para lamentar nada. Lo único que buscaba era ese consuelo que sólo Near podía proporcionarle. Se concentró en disfrutar del momento, oyendo la respiración profunda de Near, sintiendo su cuerpo moverse imperceptiblemente, dejando que el calor le invadiera. Seguía siendo igual que cuando eran niños, salvo por el detalle de que aquella opresión no terminaba de ceder. E intuía que no lo haría hasta que todo aquello hubiera terminado.

Near se movió, girándose hacia él aunque sin despertarse. Buscó en sueños el contacto de Mello, quién se había girado a su vez para facilitárselo, arrimándose a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras su mano la acompañaba para posarse al lado junto a su mejilla. Todo indicaba que aunque el tiempo había pasado, Near tampoco había olvidado aquellos encuentros.

Lejos de intentar conciliar el sueño, Mello se limitaba a observar a Near mientras dormía. Había rodeado con su brazo sus pequeños hombros y de forma inconsciente lo apretó contra él. En ese instante las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y sólo fue al notarlas resbalar por la piel de su cicatriz cuando recordó que ya no era ningún niño. Se lo recriminó limpiándolas rápidamente con su otro brazo. Ya era demasiado mayor para esos arrebatos, ni siquiera valía la excusa de que sentir de nuevo a Near junto a él le había hecho reafirmar su decisión de arriesgar su propia vida por protegerle.

Aún no era demasiado tarde para aceptar que él era, lo quisiera o no, otra ficha del juego. No era una pieza más para ayudar a Near a resolver su puzzle. No, no lo era. Era la pieza clave, aquella que sin ser la más importante es imprescindible para que el puzzle esté terminado. La ficha que se sacrifica para distraer al contrincante mientras la ficha aventajada alcanza la meta.

Aún no era tarde. Aunque durante todos esos años hubiera estado enfocando mal el objetivo. Desde el primer momento Near fue el obstáculo que se interponía entre él y L. La mecánica era tan sencilla como una regla de tres, si quería superar a L, primero tenía que alcanzarlo y para alcanzarlo tenía que superar a Near. Se había quedado tan atascado en esa etapa que había olvidado por completo que aquella guerra no era ni suya ni de Near, sino de L y Kira.

Al final Near se había salido con la suya, y en cierta manera se alegraba de que así fuera ya que él no parecía haber perdido el norte. De hecho, lo había tenido claro desde el principio, desde aquel día en que se enteraron de la muerte de L. Al final había acabado colaborando con él, aunque su estúpido orgullo le hubiese impedido hacerlo abiertamente.

Maldito Near. Sí, ese maldito Near que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos, y que siempre se salía con la suya. Ese Near que era como una droga capaz de hervirle la sangre, de elevarle a lo más alto para después dejarle caer en el abismo, de sacar su lado más fuerte y más débil a la vez, de apaciguarle el dolor, de necesitarle hasta el punto de no concebir la vida sin él.

Mello iba a hacerlo porque no podía permitir que Near cometiera la estupidez de morir.

Esos pensamientos se habían repetido en su mente de forma constante durante días, y era justo en ese punto cuando sentía su corazón encogerse por la angustia. Podía morir y era consciente de ello. Al igual que era consciente de que sólo él podría hacerlo. No podía competir con Near en igualdad de condiciones, era un criminal buscado por la policía japonesa que sólo podía contar con escasos recursos y la ayuda de Matt. Pero es que ya no se trataba de competir, sino de ganar. Near tenía los medios, tenía el plan, lo tenía todo en su mano, sólo le faltaba ese último empujón que Mello se encargaría de proporcionarle. Porque para ganar, primero debía permanecer vivo.

Aprovechó que el chico estaba bajo el efecto de los somníferos para llevar su mano al cabello de Near. Estaba seguro de que aquello no iba a despertarle. Enredó sus largos dedos en un mechón de cabello grisáceo, enrollándolo y deslizándolo, notando su tacto suave y delicado. Sin ser igual, el efecto era muy parecido al que sentía cuando Near se lo hacía a él.

Near iba a forzar a Kira a escribir un nombre en la Death Note en un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Aquella había sido la clave; Near había modificado el cuaderno. Todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido, pero a su vez era demasiado obvio. Al igual que él había llegado a esa conclusión, Kira también podía haber hecho lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar que tal reguero de pistas descaradas hubiera sido dejado a propósito como señuelo para Kira. Y si ésta era la intención de Near, el plan seguía teniendo el mismo fallo.

La infiltración de Halle en la guardia de Takada era sospechosamente clara. No tenía ninguna duda de que Kira estuviera al corriente de que se trataba de un miembro de la SPK, si bien era un acto que por su simpleza no dejaba de ser interesante. Una forma rotunda de complicar la comunicación de Kira con su portavoz. Luego estaba el asunto de la relación personal que Light Yagami y Takada mantuvieron en el pasado y que parecían haber retomado en asiduas reuniones privadas después de que la mujer fuera nombrada portavoz. Reuniones privadas que curiosamente se veían aderezadas del uso de micrófonos ocultos pero no cámaras ocultas. Todos estos datos los había deducido Mello a partir de los mensajes que Near le transmitía, sin embargo, había un tercer personaje del que obtuvo conocimiento por sus propios medios. Mikami Teru.

Halle no le había comentado nada acerca de aquel hombre, por lo que intuía que Near quería guardarse ese as en la manga. ¿Pero acaso pensaba que no iba a darse cuenta? Mello tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para observar, por lo que decidió poner el ojo en las actividades de Gevanni. Porque… ¿qué hacía Gevanni mientras Near y el comandante Rester estaban en la sede de la SPK y Halle ejercía de guardaespaldas? Estaba claro que ahí había un elemento que no encajaba.

Mello aprovechó el anonimato de Matt para averiguarlo. Era imposible que Mikami conociera a Matt, y lo mismo pasaba con Gevanni. Dudaba incluso que el agente supiera que Mello contaba con la ayuda de otra persona, y de ser así, podía asegurar que nunca había visto a Matt ni podía relacionarlo con él. Por esa razón, la aparición de Mikami en la ecuación le pareció llamativa. En principio no se trataba más que de un metódico fiscal abiertamente partidario de Kira sin ninguna relación aparente con Yagami o Takada. No obstante, esta supuesta desconexión y el hecho de que Near estuviera investigándolo a través de Gevanni era lo que lo convertía en el factor más interesante.

Near estaba directamente infiltrado con Takada a través de Halle, e indirectamente con la policía mediante Mogi y Aizawa, por lo que casi se podía deducir que tanto Takada como el principal sospechoso de ser Kira se encontraban bajo una vigilancia constante que les dejaba prácticamente con las manos atadas para realizar las purgas de Kira. Por lo tanto, la responsabilidad recaía en otra persona. Y debido a la pista de Gevanni, todo apuntaba a que se trataba de Mikami Teru. Mello desconocía el motivo que había llevado a Near a sospechar de alguien como él, pero tenía claro que no iba a dedicar su tiempo a cuestionar las conjeturas de Near sino a aprovechar ese trabajo que le había sido entregado en bandeja.

Había una cosa clara; Light Yagami no estaba en disposición de utilizar la Death Note sin ser descubierto, pero seguía siendo el elemento fundamental de todo aquello. Sus reuniones con Takada no eran sino una maniobra de distracción para dejar el camino libre de sospechas a Mikami. Sin embargo, aquellas citas, aquellas cámaras de vigilancia inexistentes, aquella llamada telefónica de Kira… eran demasiado casuales para no tenerlas en cuenta. Kiyomi Takada no era la portavoz de Kira, era el nexo de unión entre Light Yagami, el verdadero Kira, y Mikami Teru, el que realizaba las purgas y, por tanto, tenía el cuaderno en su poder.

La estrecha vigilancia de Gevanni sobre Mikami, el curioso dato de haberse apuntado a su mismo gimnasio… La frase de Near cada vez cobraba más sentido. Quería forzar a Kira a escribir un nombre para así desenmascararlo. Mello había tenido una Death Note en sus propias manos y había comprobado su eficacia pero también había visto con sus propios ojos que su apariencia era tan normal y corriente como otro cuaderno cualquiera. Además, otro dato importante era la existencia del ojo de shinigami. Seguramente quien realizaba las purgas de Kira poseyera ese poder, por lo que quedaba desechada la idea de que Near hubiese basado su plan en el desconocimiento de su verdadera identidad. Por lo que la conclusión de todo aquello era que, la única manera de sobrevivir a la Death Note pasaba por cambiar sus páginas por otras idénticas y totalmente inofensivas.

Pero Mello sabía que aquel plan tenía un fallo grave. Kira había demostrado ser una persona sumamente astuta, incluso plantándole cara al mismísimo L. Y salvo que Near hubiera hecho todo aquello a propósito, sus movimientos habían sido demasiado evidentes. La probabilidad de que Kira hubiese previsto su jugada y le hubiera estado dejando hacer todo aquello sin hacer nada por evitarlo no era por completo nula.

Ese era el fallo. Kira podría haber previsto sus movimientos y haber dejado que Near picara el anzuelo. Near era una persona de alta calidad moral, demasiado justa, demasiado limpia para comprobar si aquel cuaderno que había modificado era el verdadero.

Los cabellos de Near habían empezado a soltarse de entre los dedos de Mello que habían quedado apenas posados sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos habían empezado a cerrarse, su respiración ajustándose al ritmo pausado y profundo de la de Near.

Mello sabía que era el único que podía hacerlo. Su personalidad opuesta a la de Near se volvía imprescindible en aquel caso. Necesitaba crear una situación que exigiera probar la autenticidad de la Death Note. Si todo había salido según el plan de Near, nada iba a cambiar, pues él poseería las páginas reales mientras Mikami sólo poseía unas imitaciones. Pero si Kira ya había previsto aquello… cosa no del todo improbable, significaría que las páginas de Near eran asimismo unas copias de las verdaderas y el cuaderno original permanecía a salvo y fuera del juego.

Era él quien debía forzar a Kira a escribir un nombre en la Death Note y probarla antes de que Near pusiera en riesgo su vida. Y no le importaba lo más mínimo volver a ser tachado de imprudente o de no tener escrúpulos porque estas dos cualidades eran ahora su arma principal. Él era el único que podía hacerlo…

Aunque se estuviese quedando dormido, aquella opresión no desaparecía sino que además se veía acompañada de un extraño presentimiento. La incómoda sensación de unos hilos invisibles atados a sus extremidades que le indicaban que debía seguir una dirección, la dirección del camino trazado por Near del cual aún no podía atisbar el final.

Tenía una corazonada. Pero no era el momento de analizar lo que en realidad había querido transmitirle Near con aquella frase. Su decisión ya estaba tomada. Había ido hasta allí para sentir por última vez el efecto que aquella droga ejercía sobre él. Simplemente había ido para decir adiós.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Near se despertó bastante más tarde de lo habitual. Se giró sobre la cama para mirar la hora. Las 9:30. Aquello era muy raro. Normalmente daba igual las horas que hubiera dormido que siempre solía levantarse entorno a la misma hora. Y las 9:30 suponía una diferencia de casi dos horas respecto a la hora usual.

Pero aquella no era la única singularidad. ¿Por qué estaba en la cama? Ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas semanas habían pasado desde que no dormía allí. Había estado tan ocupado que apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía, vencido por el agotamiento, lo hacía en la sala principal ya fuera en el suelo o en un sillón, con todos los monitores encendidos como si así fuera capaz de tenerlos controlados durante el sueño.

Aún así, había algo más. Algo familiar que no lograba identificar.

Salió a la sala principal para encontrarse con el comandante Rester, quien se volvió hacia él bastante sorprendido por la tardanza del muchacho.

- Siento haberme retrasado.- se excusó Near.

- No importa.- dijo el hombre.- Es normal que necesites descanso. Lidner me ha dicho que anoche estabas particularmente cansado y que no te despertara. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Perfectamente.- dijo Near, no sin una ligera sospecha.- Voy a comer algo y en seguida vuelvo.

Near entró en la cocina y mientras se preparaba un café ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Fue a coger una taza cuando observó un vaso usado en el fregadero. A veces solía tomar un vaso de leche caliente con cacao antes de dormir, y la presencia de ese vaso no habría sido llamativa si no fuese por la insistencia de Halle en que debía tomar algo.

La noche anterior no lo había considerado nada sospechoso y accedió a la sugerencia de la mujer. Y sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía en cuenta… El lapso de tiempo entre que había tomado la leche y se había quedado dormido era muy corto y debía haber sido un sueño sumamente profundo pues no era capaz de recordar haber recorrido el trayecto hasta el dormitorio.

Abrió el cubo de la basura para tirar el filtro usado de la cafetera y entonces lo vio. Varios envoltorios de somníferos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al leer la composición de las pastillas. En el botiquín no contaban con somníferos, puesto que se suponía que estaban allí para todo menos para dormir.

Y el hecho de que fuera Halle la que había estado con él por la noche no hacía sino aclarar más las cosas. Dudaba de que como guardaespaldas le estuviera permitido el uso de aquel tipo de pastillas tan fuertes, y en el hipotético caso de que las hubiera necesitado por algo, una píldora habría sido más que suficiente.

Era Halle la que había insistido en que tomara algo, era ella la que estaba allí aquella noche y le había drogado utilizando varias pastillas disimuladas en la bebida. ¿Por qué querría hacerle algo así?

Era ella la que estaba en contacto con Mello.

Los ojos de Near se abrieron con lentitud esbozando una sonrisa. Dejó el café sobre la encimera para volver a su dormitorio. Se acercó a la cama y reconoció aquel leve aroma también impregnado en su pijama. Hacía tiempo que no dormía en su propia cama por lo que ese olor casi inexistente se hacía llamativo, ese olor que a pesar de los años no había podido olvidar.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Había sido obra de Mello quien, por supuesto, había utilizado a Halle para su propósito. Una visita nocturna de aquella índole, tan arriesgada en esos convulsos momentos, sólo podía significar una cosa. Mello se había puesto en marcha.

Y ahora tocaba el turno de Near.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido, espero que no os hayáis perdido demasiado o mi amiga Carly ya me lo dijo "supongo que este será uno de esos fics tuyos complicados y retorcidos" XDDDDD, cómo me conoce jeje.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis fics, últimamente estoy recibiendo además muchos halagos por mi trabajo, así que estoy muy contenta y muy muy animada a seguir escribiendo. Como ya sabéis la mayoría, suelo contestar siempre los reviews, además de que me encanta hacerlo y responder vuestras dudas y todo eso. Los que no se loggean pero me dejan el mail se los respondo al mail sin problema. Agradezco todos los reviews por supuesto, y si alguien me deja un rr sin loggear y quiere que le responda, que me deje el mail please. Lo digo por un caso en concreto, el de Yunita, que me dejó unos reviews muy lindos pero que no he podido contestar. ¡A una no le dicen todos los días que es la reina del MelloxNear! blushes**

**Ahora al fic: lo que pretendo con este fic es dar una explicación posible dentro del canon al por qué Mello secuestró a Takada, por qué murió y por qué esto ayudó a Near a ganar. Si uno lee DN sin fijarse mucho en los detalles, la primera impresión que da es que Near gana por pura casualidad, porque si no llega a ser porque a Mello se le ocurrió secuestrar a Takada, él ni se habría enterado de que la DN de Mikami era falsa. Pero sin embargo al final Near le da las gracias a Mello, lo pone a su mismo nivel para compararse (ambos) con L. Near no habría tenido la cara de decir esto si hubiera ganado por casualidad. Con esto quiero decir que Mello sabía lo que hacía y sabía lo que quería cuando secuestró a Takada y para esto, Mello debe saber al menos parte del plan de Near y debe saber sobre todo el tema de Mikami. Según lo que se dice al final de DN, se supone que Mello no sabe nada sobre el asunto de Mikami, y volvemos a lo mismo, si Mello no sabe nada de lo de Mikami, la victoria de Near habría sido pura casualidad. Tengo mucho que comentar sobre esto, y espero que las cosas queden más claras con el cap 3, pero si alguien quiere comentar algo, o que le explique algo no tiene nada más que decírmelo, yo estaré encantada de aclarar todas las dudas.**

**Pos nada más, espero que os guste, espero vuestros comentarios y seguramente mañana actualice "Pure&Dirty".**

**¡¡Besitos!!**

**Ak**


End file.
